


Diurnal Routine: Morning Radio

by AgentSilverchase



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Horror, Post-Zombie Apocalypse, Radio, Rebuilding, Thematic Thursday, Zombie Apocalypse, t3event
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 05:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14302257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentSilverchase/pseuds/AgentSilverchase
Summary: It's been five years since the ban on radio broadcasts was lifted. (Thematic Thursday 46: Post-Apocalypse)





	Diurnal Routine: Morning Radio

**Author's Note:**

> [Audio version.](https://soundcloud.com/intergluteal/diurnal-routine-morning-radio)  
> [Discussed and reviewed](https://soundcloud.com/comicanon/greentext-theater-4-19-2018#t=2:10:36) by Comicanon and guests InkyFrog, trashweasel, and MiwAuturu.

Good morning, good 11 o'clock, Zootopia! Welcome to Diurnal Routine. I'm your host, Eric Scurry, here on ZOQX FM. Where today, we're celebrating a very special occasion. It's our fifth anniversary of operating continuously since the mandatory radio silence was lifted in 2017! We're proud to be serving residents in every corner of our city, keeping you informed of what's going on within the city walls, and beyond. And now, let's go to the news.

♫

In local news, the Zootopia Skywatcher's Society has announced a viewing event for the upcoming meteor shower, which is expected to occur late Wednesday night. To avoid the light pollution within Zootopia's city limits, the Society is working with the Border Sentry Patrol to provide a secure viewing grounds north of the Z6 highway, off of exit 198. Space in the secure zone will be limited, however, so if you're interested in watching the meteor shower away from the harsh lights of the city, the Skywatchers encourage you to contact them in advance to reserve your spot. For more information, visit their headquarters at the corner of Sandy Ridge and Dune Avenue in Sahara Square, or call at 966 501 5215.

As a matter of public safety, the ZPD has also issued a statement alongside this announcement. Earlier this morning, Chief of Zootopia Police Andrew Kogotsky held a press conference warning about the dangers of leaving the city boundaries. Here's some of what he had to say:

> _ "In the past several years, we have worked hard to secure the city boundaries and prevent potential threats from entering. We have kept communication-based threats contained, and we remain dedicated to protecting the public. However, we cannot guarantee your safety outside the city walls. Please exercise caution while outside city boundaries and make sure to prepare appropriate self-defense and rescue gear." _

The ZPD would also like to remind the public that if you do plan on leaving the city boundaries, to stay vigilant for the presence of nearby ferals in case they're within earshot, and to heed all warnings from Border Sentry Patrol.

...

And that brings us up to the break. When we come back, I'll be joined live in the studio with Rescue & Response engineer, Sydney Bruyère. Should we switch to speaking only French? How dangerous is the risk of linguistic fallout? She'll be answering your questions on Zootopia's recovery efforts, and updating us on the latest developments in lexical transmission research. The nat.re o. t.e Wo.d Fl. .s st..l no. ...ly u.de....od, bu. .ec... dis.ov.....

▓▓▓░░░▓▓▓░░░▓▓▓░░░▓▓▓░░░▓▓▓░░░

This is a civil warning for residents of: MEADOWLANDS. And. TUNDRATOWN. Emergency maintenance on the northern garrison walls will be taking place later this afternoon, from 1300 to 1500 hours. While maintenance takes place, please stay indoors, shut all windows, and keep communication lines open for emergency response. Do not openly speak English during this time. Continue to monitor FM frequencies for further developments.

▓▓▓░░░▓▓▓░░░▓▓▓░░░▓▓▓░░░▓▓▓░░░


End file.
